


𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚢𝚙𝚒𝚎. (𝚆𝚑𝚒𝚣𝚣𝚅𝚒𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚙 𝚊𝚞)

by orphan_account



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: 6, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Coffee Shops, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Marvin (Falsettos), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, M/M, Minor Marvin/Trina (Falsettos), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Marvin (Falsettos), Sassy Whizzer Brown, Slow Burn, Starbucks, Whizzer Brown & Trina Friendship, Whizzer Brown Deserves Better, angst if you squint, its mostly in marvins pov, not enough to tag it tho they broke up before hand, not really - Freeform, they watch The Politcian because i said so, whizzvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 𝚑𝚒𝚢𝚊!! 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚋𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚙𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚒 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 !! 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚊 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚝𝚠𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐:𝙺𝚢𝚘𝚝𝚘 - 𝙿𝚑𝚘𝚎𝚋𝚎 𝙱𝚛𝚒𝚍𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚜𝙷𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚢𝚙𝚒𝚎 - 𝙹𝙰𝚆𝙽𝚈𝙺𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚗 - 𝙵𝚊𝚢𝚎 𝚆𝚎𝚋𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚢𝚙𝚒𝚎. (𝚆𝚑𝚒𝚣𝚣𝚅𝚒𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚙 𝚊𝚞)

**Author's Note:**

> 𝚑𝚒𝚢𝚊!! 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚋𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚙𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚒 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 !! 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚊 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚝𝚠 
> 
> 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐:
> 
> 𝙺𝚢𝚘𝚝𝚘 - 𝙿𝚑𝚘𝚎𝚋𝚎 𝙱𝚛𝚒𝚍𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚜   
> 𝙷𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚢𝚙𝚒𝚎 - 𝙹𝙰𝚆𝙽𝚈  
> 𝙺𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚗 - 𝙵𝚊𝚢𝚎 𝚆𝚎𝚋𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛

(Marvin's POV)

Marvin works at a Starbucks. it's not the most exciting job he's ever had, but he used to work at a DMV, so anything is an improvement I guess. he clocks in at 3p. he clocks out at 11 pm, night shift, but it works magnificently for him.

he recently broke up with his long-term girlfriend, Trina. to put it bluntly, he didn't like her, he doesn't like women. he only discovered it recently but it's been there his whole life, memories he had long repressed and exchanges he still likes to forget.

When he clocked in this afternoon, however, he wasn't alone like he usually was on days like these. At least the way he had been for a few weeks, after the guy who worked here stormed off when he went crazy and thought he was a genius who deserved more money (who is a genius at making decent coffee?). 

He wasn't alone because there was an outrageously attractive guy, sitting on a stool, waiting for customers to arrive. His manager, Cordelia suddenly strolled in, "Oh! Good to see you finally decided to join us, Marv, this is Whizzer, can you please train him? I and Charlotte wanted to go somewhere and it's her birthday and-" 

"Please, ill take care of it." he said finally, not missing the new guy's smirk when he heard his voice, "thanks so much. Have fun guys," she paused, "not too much fun though." she slapped Marvin on the arm and swiftly took off her apron as she convinced herself Marvin would deny training Whizzer and leave her there. Then she rushed out of the door, her flat shoes clobbering against the pavement. 

"Whizzer. Whizzer Brown. At your humble service." he smiled and bowed dramatically, "Marvin. Just Marvin." he couldn't help but smile, he was stylish, even though they both were wearing the same thing. He just wore it differently. 

Marvin still does the top button on his shirt, Whizzer has his top three buttons undone, it was kind've tempting at times to look at it or fidget with it but of course, like a gentleman, he sustained himself. Marvin's shirt was tightly and neatly tucked into his pants, Whizzer's was half-tucked, almost fashionably messy. 

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." he smirked again and Marvin thought he might d I e, "uh, sorry." he stuttered out and smiled nervously, "it's fine, you know a cute guy when you see one." Marvin nearly choked on his own spit, "he's humble too." 

Then a customer came in and the moment, or whatever it was, was broken. The customer recited their order, an order that was probably ridiculous to anyone outside of a coffee snob and a barista, save Marvin, who could barely write it down without having a brain aneurysm.

And, he's a simple man, so he couldn't help but notice how focused Whizzer was when he measured something. Or how he tightened his apron around his waist every time he needed to pour something back into the original container when he had overshot and put too much into a cup. 

Or, by chance, how he glanced at him a little too long when he was talking to somebody. 

Of course, it always gets old working in a coffee shop, not slowly but day to day the work gets old. Eventually, teenagers stop coming in and boring adults start ordering a somewhat mixed array of flat whites, cappuccinos and the occasional interesting young person ordering something cold. 

Working gets old, but working with Whizzer doesn't because he's always talking and laughing and staying bubbly. Even at 9 pm, he's just as energetic as he was at 4 pm, it's kind of astonishing to see. After 8 there are no more old people, it's just interesting young people now, which is so much more refreshing. 

The Starbucks they work at is 24/7, which is a bit of a mixed bag. on the one hand, you stay there longer, on the other hand, when it gets really slow after 9 pm you can do whatever you want. That's where they're at now, "What shows are you into?" Whizzer says suddenly and it kind of scares Marvin because it's been dead silent for several minutes. 

"What?" he knows what he means but why is it important? They've basically just met, that's not really something you ask someone you've just met, is it? "You heard me, what shows are you into?" he scoffs, "Why?" Whizzer rolls his eyes, "Because there's nothing to do and I can sign into Netflix on a few more devices." he gestured towards the TV and grinned. 

"You wanna use the actual TV. " he said, almost to himself and not really phrased like a question, "Yeah. Pretty much, now answer the question." he laughed, because this is taking way longer than it should, "I've been watching The Politician?" Whizzer made an excited face and it was, to be frank, really cute. 

"Me too! We could watch it together." he smiled and he clearly really liked this show. Marvin liked it too, and he'd probably like it way more now.


End file.
